


A Better Life

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dreaming, F/F, Lesbian, Masturbation, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: After a lost fight in the pit, Ally wonders what life might be like with a companion at her side.
Kudos: 1





	A Better Life

Crack

Another blow struck into the side of her head, the strike sending her stumbling towards the short wooden fence of the sandpit. Pain pulsed through her head as she struggled to maintain balance, clutching onto the worn wooden post. Hearing the footsteps rapidly approach, the Elven woman pushed off and hopped back, keeping her stance light as the brutish Orc crashed into the side and snarled back to her.

“Getting tired girl? Quit backing up and face me!”

Smirking as she found her step, she bounced in as the Orc went for another punch. This one she easily evaded and a swift punch into his ribs sent the Orc reeling from his overstep. Confident, she reached in and grasped him by the shoulder, pressing her advantage with a knee into the new sore spot. Stronger than her, however, the brutish Orc was able to catch and push her off and both once again faced off.

“C’mon now, can’t throw insults like that and nurse a cracked rib at the same time.”

As she came in for another blow, the Orc lowered his shoulder and grasped tight. Caught off guard, the Elven woman elbowed away at the back of his head but to no avail. Lifting the woman, he slammed her down into the sand, knocking the wind clean out of her. As she gasped for air, a blow came in and cracked her nose. Eyes watering and blood pouring free, she could only hold her block up as the Orc barraged her body. Bruised and beaten, his body snaked around her own, feeling his huge arms compress her neck. With all her might she pulled and pulled, feeling the light drain from her vision. Finally, she tapped on his arms and he released with a healthy gulp of breath.

“And there you have it. Krok forces Ally to tap out! Make sure you pay the lady at the back her dues!” A man dressed in a sleazy suit gestured over to a Goblin lady in a gaudy dress holding bags of gold. “I got all of ya bets on record, so if ya ain't paying now, you’ll be sorry tomorrow!”

Ally rubbed her neck as she sat up in the pit, Krok shaking his head as he jumped the fence. “Elves were never the might of the Horde. Such a sad display…”

Had it not been for the rules of the fight pit, she’d have gone for another strike. A few moments later she stood, wandered out of the pit and through the rest of the bar that made up the other half of this underground arena and through a back door, eventually ending up in a small room with a locker. Slamming the door she stood in silence for a few minutes replaying the fight in her head. She had gotten too cocky. The Orc had no technique and was all strength. She should have worn him out with more strikes instead of letting him grapple. So stupid! Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Ally, I got ya stuff here.”  
She opened the door and a bag slipped through the crack into her hand. Damping out the contents she frowned as she counted. “Only 25 gold?”

“Look, sweetums, ya lost, so you get half your buy-in. You know the drill. I'll see you in the ring tomorrow.”

Slamming shut once again, she put the gold back in her bag and tossed it into her locker. Twenty-five gold… looks like I'm only eating once tomorrow. Biting at the bandages on her hand, she slowly began to unravel the carefully wound fist and leaned back in thought. Was this anything more than the Blood Knights? Stepping away.. It had done much more harm than good. Losing her status, wealth, stuck in this dingy fight club in Booty Bay making ends meet. It was tiring. Flexing her freed hand, she worked on the next one. She could try and go back, makeup, find the light again...the light. Just the thought of it put her in rage, the same anger she felt every time her golden eyes were mirrored back to her. Her people used it like a crutch and their martial prowess suffered for it. The Quel’dorei used to be such a force! Now led by Paladins of the Naaru, loyal to another race. Flexing her other hand she stayed her hand and sighed.

No, she couldn’t go back, but maybe she would go back to Silvermoon. Leaning back in her chair resting her head against the old wooden wall, her mind wandered into what a life she could find in Silvermoon. She might head back to that park she liked. The flowers always smelled nice this time of year. She’d walk through slowly, smelling each one, until she bumped into someone. A gorgeous woman. She’d apologize profusely, of course, she is stunning. The other woman would claim it's her fault and invite her to her manor for supper that evening as her treat….

Ally was in the middle of changing, pulling her tank top free and tossing it into her locker… but deciding to leave it off for the moment… it felt freeing.

...and of course, I’d go home and put on a nice dress. Dark black, sleeveless, something that showed off her stunning arms, nothing too low cut since her chest wasn’t the biggest. Her butler would answer and bring her in. The room would be dimly lit, with the most amazing roast pork, her favourite red wine to pair, and low music playing. They’d get to chatting, they would have so much in common…

Ally shifted in her chair, feeling a sensation wash over her. She couldn't help but run her hand over both of her stiff nipples. It wasn’t cold in here…

...and of course, I’d mention I'm single, and she would mention it too, and the conversation would leave the dinner table and go into her parlour. The wine would continue to flow and we’d chat on her large sofa. We’d sit fairly close, the way her legs were crossed in that crimson silk dress and her auburn hair sat would drive me wild. I would be lost in her green gaze as she’d talk about something boring like her father being a baron, but I couldn’t look away. She’d read it and her Butler would go missing. We’d inch in closer, whether it was the wine or the mood, but it wouldn’t take long and our lips would be pressed together…

Her hand instinctively pushed into her shorts, finding her soaking wet slit and running her finger through it, moaning softly as her other hand groped her chest. She found her swollen clit and began to rub…

...the wine glasses would tumble to the floor. The woman would be on top of me, aggressively trying to out muscle me, but I’d put up a fight. Our locked lips would kiss with a fiery passion, our tongues in perfect tango. It would take too long for our dresses and lingerie to be a crumpled heap in the corner. She would suck on my slim chest, aggressively gnawing at my nipples and coaxing all kinds of sound from me…

Pinching at her nipple, she let out a louder shriek as she fingered herself harder

...she’d quickly push me down onto the couch, lowering her delicate flower onto my face, the aroma pleasant to smell and nectar sweet to taste. She wouldn't leave me to sit through, and she’d be in quicker than I lapping up my soaked womanhood. I’d struggle to keep pace as my moaning would keep me from doing the work I wanted to for my lover. Feeling her take similar breaks would do something to me…

Her pace quickened, the burning desire in her soaked flower soaking into her shorts as she moaned unabashedly. She was so close.

... I’d try my hardest to make her cum first, but she was better. My body would rock and ache as my release finally came. She would stop, lapping up everything she coaxed out of me with all the care she had given before. Quickly I’d repay the favour, feeling the shower of her love onto me, returning her gesture in kind. We’d sit up, cuddle for the next while before she’d ask to go on another date. This would be the first night of many…

Crying out, Ally rocked in her chair as she felt her warm cum drool from her slit, soaking her fighting shorts and almost soaking the chair she sat upon. Her cry of ecstasy was loud enough that she knew everyone heard it, but it didn’t matter much, she needed it. Moments after, she felt a wave of regret wash over her as she looked at her sweat covered torso and ruined shorts. Wouldn’t that be the life? To be loved by a rich girl and to care for her and be cared for. She’d fight for her, die for her, instead of gold and regret. Pulling her shorts off she threw them into the locker, feeling gross now. She needed a bath and now she’d have to sneak across the hall without anyone seeing her in no pants. She grabbed an old top from her locker. A Blood Knight Tabard, cut into a crop top, almost faded and quite worn and dirty. She’d need to clean up and forget about it. This was her life.


End file.
